One product of the type related to the invention is a so-called wired mat, which typically is used for thermal insulating of e.g. boilers, ventilation ducts, big diameter pipes and other technical installations.
Due to the flexibility of the wired mat, it can easily adapt to the surface of the product to be insulated even if the surface is non-planar, such as curved, angled etc.
Generally, a wired mat comprises a flexible mat or web of insulating material—typically mineral wool, such as glass wool or stone wool—with a flexible facing made of a metal wire mesh attached to one side of the mat. The mesh is conventionally stitched onto the mat by means of a number of metal threads that extends through some of the openings in the mesh and into and through the mat of insulating material. WO 93/21061 shows an example of such a wired mat. Numerous other examples of wired mats can be found in patent literature and on the market from various producers of mineral wool heat insulation products. In use, the side of the wired mat that is not provided with the metal mesh is arranged against the surface of the installation that is to be thermally insulated.